


Bang Bang You’re Dead

by LittleDamara



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 故事从一场葬礼开始。
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

3019年  
“故事将从一场葬礼开始，再以另一场葬礼结束。人潮涌涌，奔赴死亡，皆大欢喜。”  
多尔阿姆罗斯的伊姆拉希尔盯着餐厅横梁上的古努美诺尔语，试图去理解老一辈的黑色幽默。他在前厅等了半小时，又在这里等了二十分钟。通往作为办公室的会客厅的门始终关着，两旁摆上茂盛的鲜花，在暗黄色的照明灯下熠熠发光。伊姆拉希尔摘下帽子，把它的纹理压实，再戴回去。这个动作每隔十分钟他做一次，带点强迫症的意味——又一个十分钟过去了，他在这个客厅等足了半小时。尽管他为人一向谨慎，彬彬有礼，耐心十足，可被这么刻意地为难对待也要令他不禁恼火了。  
伊姆拉希尔绕客厅走了三圈，踩过厚重的土耳其地毯，也踩过漂亮的实木地板，他打发无聊地用两根手指在皮革沙发上学小人跳踢踏舞，每次经过青花瓷花瓶，多看两眼。最后，他总会来到面对开放餐厅的位置作为散步周期的终止，一抬头又是那句谚语。  
他看出横梁上的褪色花纹，像是树藤和花。当他再看得仔细些，会客厅的门开了，有人示意他进去。  
伊姆拉希尔进门前取下帽子，双手轻拎在前。他见到德内瑟二世站在会客厅正中，便用左手将帽子移到身后，右手托扶德内瑟的右手，符合礼节地吻了下那枚戒指。他站只身，双手轻轻拎回帽檐。  
德内瑟让屋内的其他人留在原处，他慢慢踱步，走到桌子后，没有坐下。  
“德内瑟阁下。”伊姆拉希尔见德内瑟没有开口的意图，等不及了，“请听我说说……”  
“你也是来帮他说话的吗？”德内瑟没看他，去往窗边，透过厚玻璃，望着院子里的一辆黑色林肯，“如果我不想听，怎么办？”  
伊姆拉希尔见他明知自己来意却还这么冷血，少有的在一天内恼火两次。他抿抿嘴，决定不再请求，用上最尊敬的语调，毋庸置疑地说道：“法拉米尔有权参加他哥哥的葬礼。”  
“为什么？”德内瑟侧过脸，室外阳光在他脸上留下界限轮廓，像一幅僵硬的木刻版画。  
“法拉米尔也是您的儿子，况且兄弟之间感情一直很好……德内瑟阁下，请别对您的儿子太过残忍。”  
德内瑟哼地笑一下。他缓慢转过身，阴郁地盯着伊姆拉希尔的脸。伊姆拉希尔被那双灰眼睛看得难受，他分明在法拉米尔的脸上见过一样颜色的眼睛，为什么他是那么地温柔和蔼，他的父亲却是冰冷危险的？  
“我看在你与我是同胞才愿意在这个时候允许你的拜访，请别妄想利用我给你的权利。为什么帮他，这对你有什么帮助？他没有自己的阵营，也没有足够的钱帮你拓展生意，更没有门路。”德内瑟问。  
“我尊重他。”伊姆拉希尔直视德内瑟说，“正如我尊敬您一样。”  
德内瑟依旧盯着他。  
“我认为，博罗米尔也是这么想的。”伊姆拉希尔最后说道。他目不斜视，执着地等着德内瑟的反应，德内瑟便在他眼里瞬间苍老了几岁。老人悲伤地闭上眼睛，叹口气，再睁开，目光涣散，看向屋内某处，似乎在躲避现实。  
伊姆拉希尔突然觉得自己对这位痛失爱子的老人太残忍了，他选择在沉默中等待。片刻后，德内瑟转回窗边，再次看向停在阳光下的林肯车，看着白光从汽车曲线上流过，一个男人站在车旁。他在男人望向这扇窗之前退开。  
“随便吧，别让我看到他就行。”德内瑟喃喃地说。伊姆拉希尔挑高眉毛。他的怒火一笔勾销，保持礼节，轻快地亲吻德内瑟的戒指，然后快速安静地离开会客厅。他出了屋子，差点和门边布置鲜花的工作人员撞上。伊姆拉希尔匆忙道歉，转而小跑过石子路，皮鞋把石头踩得唰唰作响，从树荫下钻进阳光里，来到林肯车边。站在车旁的法拉米尔见他这副模样，焦急地等他恢复呼吸。  
“他同意了！”伊姆拉希尔喘着气笑道。“真高兴我能说服他。”  
法拉米尔松了口气，先前凝重的表情在阳光下融化。他感激地拍拍伊姆拉希尔的肩膀，很快又不由自主地抱抱他。  
“没有你我该怎么办？”他退开距离，帮伊姆拉希尔理正有点歪的领带。伊姆拉希尔要如何回答？他几乎是怜爱地打量起面前的男人，看他被飘逸的金色短发稍微遮住的灰眼睛，里面欣慰的神色暂时取代了一贯的悲伤。德内瑟怎么能把死亡怪罪在法拉米尔身上？伊姆拉希尔内心叹气。他多想真正帮助法拉米尔，让他脱离德内瑟的掌控，不受折磨。博罗米尔还在的时候，他护着法拉米尔，兄弟共同进退，可今后该如何？伊姆拉希尔感到法拉米尔的手离开了他的领子。他点头致谢，想着如果德内瑟抛弃法拉米尔，他肯定要第一时间将他找回来，不让情况继续恶化下去。  
“还有一小时，我们需要提早过去。”伊姆拉希尔忍不住多嘴，“你父亲实在太过分了，我想不通他为什么要这么针对你？”  
法拉米尔抬眼朝那扇窗看了下。没有人在窗里，整栋别墅似乎从未有过人，孤零零屹立在这片草坪上。他对伊姆拉希尔报以一个无奈的笑容。  
“不管怎么样，他毕竟是我父亲。”  
伊姆拉希尔不再接话，一同搭乘车去往墓地。

德内瑟取消了瞻仰仪式，家族里的人便直径来到这片墓地，相互寒暄，顺着草地往里走去，直到方正的六尺深坑四周站好。法拉米尔跟着伊姆拉希尔走在最后。偶尔几个人发现了法拉米尔，碍于德内瑟在场，没敢上前安慰，只能站着望他，试图分担他的忧伤。所有人都知道，这里最悲伤的人，除了德内瑟二世，便是他了。他们交头接耳，说老人和儿子的关系不和，个别挺意外德内瑟还是允许法拉米尔参加葬礼，说不定日后还有其它转变云云。法拉米尔站在最外围，尽量避开父亲。伊姆拉希尔安静地陪着他，听祷告词在人群最里头嗡嗡低沉传出。偶尔，法拉米尔抬头，试图在微垂的人头里找到德内瑟，一两秒后作罢。在祷告接近尾声时，伊姆拉希尔听到法拉米尔小声地用一种他一时听不出的语言说话。伊姆拉希尔觉得自己太过多管闲事，没再多想。  
“博罗米尔曾经讨论过死亡。”葬礼结束后，他们坐车回庄园，法拉米尔突然开口讲道。  
坐一旁的伊姆拉希尔从窗外风景回神，他看法拉米尔将西装外套扣子解开，轻松地歪着身子，手肘撑在车窗边，干脆地把头发往后抓，松开手，它们轻轻地落回前额边。  
“他说他不会死。”法拉米尔扭头和伊姆拉希尔对视，笑笑，“死亡对他来说，只是一个新的开端。”  
“有他的风格。”伊姆拉希尔耸耸肩。  
“我真希望他是对的。”法拉米尔说。

别墅外的草坪摆好了长桌，较早抵达的人在那附近缓慢散步，或者坐着，小声交谈。德内瑟也在其中，正分神地和家族的高层说话。他将身体重心依靠在黑色的手杖上，面色不耐烦地四周张望。法拉米尔在不远处下车，他一眼看见，便对一旁的部下说话。没一会儿，部下朝法拉米尔跑来，说德内瑟要他回屋处理某件事。  
“德内瑟阁下走不开，”那人小心地说道，“访客就在会客厅里等着，他要你代替他去会面。”  
法拉米尔暂别伊姆拉希尔，绕过别墅正面，从厨房的后门进去，避免来宾的问候。他系回外套纽扣，想着这只是又一个父亲懒得打发的人。可他打开会客厅的门，发现里面的人比他预想得还有更大的落差。  
那个人高挑消瘦，尽管看得出他努力穿来一套符合场面的西服，可那套衣服不合身，肩膀太窄腰线又太肥，皱巴巴的，甚至没有好好洗过。他的站姿颇为奇怪，缩着肩膀，往前探着脖子，十分突显他布满粉色疤痕的大嘴巴。  
访客见来的不是德内瑟，却也神经质地微笑起来，露出他焦黄的长牙齿。  
“我本以为会是德内瑟阁下，没想到是他家的小少爷。”那人点点头，会客厅的窗拉上了百叶窗，只开了一盏台灯，光不足以照亮他帽檐下的阴影，“你不需要知道我的名字，我只是一名特使，另外，我不是来寻求帮助的，而是带来一个讯息，”特使无法控制地快速歪下脑袋，“请别介意，老毛病了。”  
“你来找我父亲有什么事？”法拉米尔疑惑地问。特使突然走近，抓起法拉米尔的手弯腰就亲，干裂的嘴唇几乎划伤手背。法拉米尔生理不适地抽回手，瞧见那双手的关节和指甲发黑，肤色苍白布满青紫色的血管。“请你出去，这里不欢迎瘾君子。”法拉米尔让开道路，示意访客离开，“而且你是怎么进来的？谁让你进来的？”  
特使又快速歪下头，大嘴巴裂开，哈哈笑了下，“我有办法进来，我有办法去任何一个地方。请别着急，我原本是来找德内瑟阁下，不过既然是你，那更好。我相信在不久的将来，你会感激今天的会面。”  
“谁要你来的？今天不是时候。”  
“当然，我知道今天是什么日子，看，我挑好了衣服，”特使闭上嘴，他神经质的舌头在嘴里瞬间舔过，“我不卖关子啦，有话直说大家都喜欢。你有去过东区剧院吗？啊我想你不会去的，可我经常去，不去不行，一定要去，即便有点困难，关于金钱方面，我投资头脑不太行。回到话题上，我经常去，所以没有人比我熟悉那儿。你知道吗？德内瑟家的小少爷，我喜欢去剧院的后面，那里巷子无数，充满生机，可以找到好多好东西，”特使点点头，似乎在回忆，“所以，猜猜我找到什么好东西？”  
“你在消磨我的耐心。”法拉米尔提醒道。  
“你不想知道是谁杀了博罗米尔吗？”访客突然问道。  
法拉米尔愣在原地，他想着这会是一个欺诈，一个恶劣的玩笑，与此同时他在飞快思考是谁把这个男人放进来的。不过他还是让访客继续说下去。  
“记住，那里巷子无数，我喜欢来回走，找找趣事，结果，砰砰，他死了！”  
“什么？”法拉米尔走近高个子男人，急切地看着他，“谁？”  
“砰砰，他死了。”特使哈哈笑着，“只有可怜的尸体，还有一把枪。”  
“你没有看到杀手的脸！”法拉米尔发火。  
“当然没有，我看不到杀手的脸，就像你看不到杀手的脸一样。我捡到那把枪，一个烟盒，你想要烟盒吗？”特使从他的口袋里掏出一个皱巴巴的空烟盒，塑料封撕去了一头，包装纸被水弄得褪色。法拉米尔看出这是博罗米尔抽的白角香烟。  
“你想要吗？我给你，拿着，里面还有东西，我发誓我只是把烟抽完，没有碰它。你哥哥品味很好。”特使把烟盒放在法拉米尔手上。他闭上嘴巴，突然抓住法拉米尔的手又要亲吻，法拉米尔及时把手抽回，恶心着那股冰凉柔软的触感。  
“别做这些，我不是这里的主人。”  
男人被拒绝后，又露出微笑，把牙展现得一览无遗，法拉米尔留意到这张嘴大得离谱，正常人怎么会有这样的嘴巴？  
“啊，那我的事就完了，这就走，直到死亡让我们再次相遇。”  
男人努努嘴，似笑非笑，快速地点头，跨几步走到门口。法拉米尔闻到一股不新鲜的气味跟着他身后飘过。  
“你究竟想做什么，是谁要你来的？”法拉米尔盯着皱巴巴的纸盒问。  
“砰砰，你死了。”男人嘻嘻笑地告别。  
几分钟后，一个律师装扮的人进入会客厅，跟法拉米尔自我介绍，说约好今天和德内瑟会面。法拉米尔问他是否见到一个脏兮兮的高个男人，对方说他一直等在前厅，谁也没瞧见。

3017年  
这栋暖色外墙的别墅为南方风格，自建立起到转手到德内瑟的手里已有足足一百年。它选址在一处海崖边上，这里常年刮风，只有夏天可以居住，毫无争议地成为休假住所。  
法拉米尔醒在清澈的光里。他习惯性地瞄了眼时钟，粗略计算能在床上赖多久。他被一股经过阳光照晒从而变得温暖的海风吹拂，便发现的房间阳台门大开，白色窗帘朝里晃动，风将它鼓成船帆，又放下它，来回反复。  
有人在他身后大声地伸懒腰，一只手惬意地倒在法拉米尔的腰上，把他搂紧，渐渐往后拖去。法拉米尔顺势翻过身，与一边朦胧睡眼一边微笑的博罗米尔对视。  
“你从不在自己房间过夜。”法拉米尔无奈地指出。他将博罗米尔过长的头发捋到耳朵后，拇指磨蹭暗金色的胡须。随后他探过身去，懒散地在博罗米尔嘴上落下一个吻。“如果被父亲发现怎么办？”他嗡嗡地问道。  
博罗米尔仰起头，更舒适地接纳这个吻，手从腰上滑下，将法拉米尔的下半身贴紧自己，几乎上瘾地轻抚那儿的皮肤。他感受着法拉米尔在他的抚摸下彻底放松下来。  
“别拿他来烦我们。”博罗米尔注目法拉米尔近距离、逆光的脸，以这个角度，阳光随时会照亮他的眼睛。  
“你是从阳台进来的？”法拉米尔又问。博罗米尔敷衍地哼哼，他脑袋继而向下，张嘴贴上法拉米尔的脖子，舌头舔含几下，化成一个湿漉漉的吻。法拉米尔在他上头闭嘴呼吸，他便一路吻到锁骨上，手在被单下摸索，热烈地覆盖住法拉米尔的阴茎，由下而上地收拢抚摸着。  
“这里是二楼，你就不怕被人发现？”法拉米尔感到身子在薄布下逐渐发热，他的腰缓慢地跟着博罗米尔的动作扭动，一个个吻带着粗糙的胡子在他胸口来回磨碾，痒得他心喉发甜。法拉米尔打了个冷战，博罗米尔松开他，转而继续抚摸他赤裸的大腿。  
“你故意留门。”博罗米尔在法拉米尔胸口发笑，法拉米尔感到那汇聚了一股小乌云，正轰隆隆地打雷。法拉米尔催促地动下腿，示意博罗米尔继续。博罗米尔突然起身，借着姿势抬开法拉米尔的双腿，跪在里面，狡黠地眯着眼睛。  
法拉米尔仰躺在白色床单里看他，大胆地放任他摆布。  
“谁知道呢？”法拉米尔露齿微笑。  
“哦，你肯定会想我来的，我太了解你了。”博罗米尔俯下身，看进他弟弟的眼睛。他们的性器稍被两具身体挨在一起。博罗米尔缓慢移动，往那施加粘稠的压力，他的欲望发胀，燥热在全身点燃，星星点点地蔓延开。他一直盯着法拉米尔，法拉米尔毫不回避，双眼激动地发亮。博罗米尔总是喜欢欣赏法拉米尔意乱情迷的模样，看他的脸颊在自己的诱导下泛红轻颤，偶尔会因为蹭到敏感点快速闭眼，偏开脑袋，小声呻吟。阳台外夏日的风不断吹拂，博罗米尔则越来越热，法拉米尔磨蹭着床单，张开双腿，让他们下体更加挨近。  
“想我进去吗？”博罗米尔探下头，咬着金发里的耳朵，笑着问。法拉米尔不耐烦地想点头，主动地朝博罗米尔坚硬的性器挨着，急切地想要更加紧密的贴合，可随后他想起什么。  
“我今天有约，该死的，博罗米尔，你怎么不提醒我？”  
“这又是我的错？”博罗米尔在他脸边继续笑着，热气吹进冒汗的颈窝。他用上手指，试探地在弟弟臀缝上打转。法拉米尔退开，他稍微挺起腰，阴茎湿滑地蹭过博罗米尔的腹部，快感在他后脑爆炸，接着博罗米尔握住他。男人的掌心粗糙，五指有力，又太过熟练。法拉米尔几乎要在博罗米尔面前大声呻吟出声，他试图遮掩，至少不要表现得太过放荡下流。博罗米尔拿开他捂住嘴的手，在热潮里喘着气，仔细盯着他的脸，迷恋地欣赏他被高潮追赶的、剧烈呼吸的表情。高潮瞬间法拉米尔发出一阵被压抑的颤抖，脸红到脖子，等尖锐的热潮减退，他才呼出一口气，疲倦又恼火地看着博罗米尔。他的身上粘着精液，远离本该清爽的夏日早晨。博罗米尔挨过去继续吻他，用无法拒绝的力度拉着法拉米尔的双手，放在自己身上。  
“我真希望能有个清净的早晨。”法拉米尔叹气，他坐起身，又偷偷笑着双手握住哥哥的阴茎，稍微侧过头看他。博罗米尔把法拉米尔那些碍眼的头发完后抓，却享受其中的柔软。  
“下次从房门进来。”法拉米尔亲昵地蹭蹭博罗米尔的下巴说道。

会面结束已经过了正午。法拉米尔在客人的车离开后出到一楼露台，在玻璃温室外的树荫下的空椅子上休息。远处海浪拍打，上头是树叶窸窣响动。  
“他们说了什么？”博罗米尔从露台上问。  
“只是，生意上的事，东区那里……你好奇的话刚才为什么不出来一块听呢？”  
“可我实际上不在这里。”博罗米尔来到树荫下，看着面前的海。“幸好我们只开来一辆车。”  
“你应该从海上来，开你朋友的游艇，再爬爬悬崖——既然你这么喜欢翻阳台。”  
博罗米尔的手抚摸上法拉米尔的脖子，“我们都从海上而来，兴许哪天也要回去。”  
“看来你对未来做了计划。”法拉米尔握住那只手，从掌心抚摸到指尖，然后松开。  
“能有什么计划，肯定是绵长无期的假期和你。”博罗米尔惬意地坐到一旁的空椅上，舒服地叹口气。“他们居然能找来这里，不知道你在休假吗？”  
“父亲让他们来的。”  
博罗米尔翻了白眼。法拉米尔扭头，发现他已经将头发往后扎起，这样他英俊的脸便毫无遮挡地露出来。  
“我已经感到烦了，你却不会，老是想讨父亲欢心，简直白费力劲。”他凝望前方在白色阳光下熠熠发光的海面，没头没脑地发言，“我们总要拥有一艘船，然后出海，不再回来。”  
“这关乎家族的生意。”法拉米尔强调。  
“不再是家族一员就行，况且父亲只是在苦熬真正的继承人回来，鬼知道要等到什么时候……我可怜的弟弟，你能跟我走就好了。”  
法拉米尔胸口发紧。他不太明白博罗米尔的意思，这令他凝视蓝色阴影里的面孔，胡思乱想。某个问题能直抵红心，可法拉米尔张了嘴问起其它的。  
“难道你有办法逃离这些？父亲不会放过你的。”  
“他不可能追到地狱，哈！听说过死亡之吻吗？”博罗米尔眯着眼睛大笑，“我想着如果这么计算，我已经被你杀死成百上千次了。”他像是聊天气那样随意，偏过头，给法拉米尔使眼色。  
“或许第一个吻的时候我就死了，然后你让我复活。”

3018年  
德内瑟等到博罗米尔出门，才把法拉米尔叫到房间里。他刻意将屋内的人都遣散到别处，留下绝对的隐私空间。短暂的等候时间里，他站立不动，盯着地毯的花纹，患了重病般愁眉不展，陷入一半昏暗一半漆黑的画面中。挂钟在角落发出低沉的垂摆声。  
法拉米尔从门外进来。他安静小心，刻意低垂视线，直到他察觉到无法回避，便心虚地与德内瑟对视。  
这个眼神让德内瑟发怒。他随即扇了法拉米尔一巴掌，把他头打偏过去，房间里充满愤怒的耳鸣。片刻后，德内瑟见小儿子默不作声地扭回头，目光泛泪，不再看他的眼睛，但也让视线勉强落在他的脸上，似乎来赎罪那般虔诚，嘴唇发白，默许了父亲的暴力。  
德内瑟越发火大，又用力打下去。他抓着住法拉米尔的衣襟，发出无意义的怒吼，把男人扔到地毯上，用手杖连续打他五下。他气得肌肉发抖，精神在皮肤下炸裂，灵魂在颅内沸腾怒吼。德内瑟突然想起这个男人还是他的儿子，猛地甩开手杖，坐回扶椅，粗粗地喘息，更加黑暗的冲动暂时被压抑了。法拉米尔倒在德内瑟脚边，捂着腹部喘息。德内瑟盯着他颤抖的后背，弯下腰，伸手抓住衣领，轻轻地引导法拉米尔，让他撑起上半身。法拉米尔痛苦地呼吸，但也照做。  
“抬头。”德内瑟用食指点点法拉米尔的下巴。  
法拉米尔抬起脸，暴力痕迹曝光在灯下。他的右脸发红，眼睑发肿，下唇出了血。德内瑟等法拉米尔会主动开口乞求宽恕，但年轻人一言不发，默默地吸收一切来自德内瑟阴暗的怒火。德内瑟讨厌这样低廉的高贵，他用疼痛威胁法拉米尔，拇指下力压上伤口，看着血从指腹下溢出，颤抖地染红牙齿。德内瑟过瘾地欣赏，脸上显出一种病态的红润，小心翼翼品尝着对法拉米尔的掌控力，将血从伤口边缓慢抹开。  
德内瑟每动一下，法拉米尔便加重呼吸。他依旧保持姿势望着德内瑟，疼痛令他身体发抖。  
现在德内瑟感到过意不去了，折磨的兴致覆盖了原本目的令他暗自愧疚，他分了神，几乎忘记愤怒的原因，只是回忆过往，想到芬杜伊拉丝的脸——那片橘子园，那栋二层楼的独立小屋，两个小家伙在里面钻来钻去，欢快尖叫。德内瑟被巨大的孤独推出这个温暖的梦，掉回房间，四周空气沉闷，有股血腥味。德内瑟转而寻求慰藉般抚摸法拉米尔头顶，拂开他遮住前额的金发，手指带着血迹，一遍遍往后梳理，慈爱地端详法拉米尔，想着这样一个男人是属于他的。可随着记忆仅剩的一点余温褪去，他的手一下比一下用力，某一时刻忽然拽住头发，生硬看进法拉米尔的眼睛。  
“我现在只希望你不要影响博罗米尔的生意，否则我会把你踢给其他想要你的人。谣言四起，法拉米尔，你会令你的哥哥，还有我这个父亲颜面扫地。”  
他松开手，法拉米尔勉强稳住。  
“你本该像博罗米尔一样让我感到骄傲。”德内瑟看着法拉米尔狼狈地起身，脸上粘着逐渐变干的血迹，衣服凌乱。他的眼眶发红，因为父亲最后那句话眼神晃动。  
“滚远点，别让我再见到你跟博罗米尔混在一起！”德内瑟背过身，不再看法拉米尔。他在轰隆的心跳中听见被地毯降音的脚步，接着是门开启又关上的动静。  
德内瑟彻底独自一人。


	2. Chapter 2

3019年  
律师打扮的访客自称是博罗米尔临时聘请的顾问，照顾一间街尾的小酒吧。顾问名叫克拉蒂姆，两个月前收到一封信和随信的现金——直接预付了一半的高额薪金。他被要求按照信里的指示，为那间小酒吧办理各种正规的营业文件，任何额外费用可记在账上到时与尾款一并支付。  
“请节哀，”克拉蒂姆很抱歉地低下头，他显得局促不安，像是走到这里才发现这片土地是谁的地盘那样暗自诧异，“我并不知道今天是什么日子，实在是太抱歉了。”他说完，又急忙打开公文包，从里面翻出文件。  
“他从没说过小酒吧。”法拉米尔的太阳穴在疯狂跳动，他把那包皱巴巴的白角烟盒塞进口袋，接过克拉蒂姆递来的文件同时也打量了下他，除了急切想离开这里的心情让克拉蒂姆额头冒汗，其它细节综合起来的确像是个普通的事务所律师。  
“这是那位先生要我为酒吧跑的文件，许可证会在月底寄来，其它的都齐全了。”克拉蒂姆长话短说，“我从未遇到过这么奇怪的事，用信件交代工作，现金结账，那间小酒吧我才去过一次，门面很小……”  
“我怎么才能相信这和博罗米尔有关？”法拉米尔从文件里抬头问，“我想他从未露过脸？”  
“啊，的确，我们从未见面，直到昨天，我办完所有的事，收齐尾款，又得知许可证延期发出的消息。我只想快点完成这笔交易，就直接打了信封上留的电话。”  
克拉蒂姆一边说一边自觉地把当初的信连着信封交给法拉米尔。  
“上面说，如有需要，可拨打这个号码。”他见法拉米尔当即拆开，就用食指戳戳最后一行的字迹，“有个男人接了电话，他只是要求我今天来庄园这里当面讲清楚就行。”  
法拉米尔看那串号码，认出来是博罗米尔公寓的座机电话。他一时感到双腿发软，深呼吸把眩晕感憋过去。克拉蒂姆见他脸色发白，以为自己说错了什么，紧紧闭上嘴，用手帕快速擦过人中。  
“你是说昨天？”法拉米尔又看了眼号码，他想象空无一人的公寓座机电话尖锐快速地响个不停，突然一只手将它接起，话筒挨近一张微笑的嘴巴——一个新的阴谋还是凶手的嘲讽？博罗米尔的公寓不可能有人！  
法拉米尔想着在葬礼当天发生这么多怪事，暗自恼火。他跟克拉蒂姆要了名片，并且暗示，要克拉蒂姆待在该待的地方，如果哪天他需要人却找不到，那克拉蒂姆即将面对的问题不是那么好解决了。  
“另外，”法拉米尔叫住克拉蒂姆，眯着眼睛问，“你在前厅没有见到任何人？”  
“我对天发誓，有就见鬼了！”

别墅建筑群名为白塔楼，并不是因为通体白色，而是据说曾经有过一座同名古老的宫殿，太过漫长的岁月侵蚀和河水改道让它损毁，淹没在湖底。埃戴恩人来到这里买下土地修建庄园，把整个地方叫米纳思蒂里斯，这栋别墅就叫白塔楼。  
法拉米尔离开主楼，绕过船屋，来到梣木林这里的湖岸。他结束会面后不打算回到人群中，不好的预感让他相信家族里存在内鬼。想想那个高个特使是怎么进来的，克拉蒂姆如果没说谎，那他只能从后门进来——只有家里人才知道那里道路也能进入会客厅。有人接应给他带路，而后他又原路回去。但会是谁？为什么？是谁指使的？法拉米尔越想越后背发凉，他回头张望，确保草坪那边的人群留在原地。他没有瞧见德内瑟，可能带着重要宾客去了副楼开会，那里经常作为宴会厅。法拉米尔感到自己正被疏远这一切，仿佛他才是葬礼上的不速之客。他转而想到白角香烟，便从口袋里拿出来，发现里面装有一张被水泡过又干了的纸巾。他确认烟盒里没有其它东西，把它收好，将纸巾小心地摊开。上面是一个简易的手画地图，像几个大写L，具体地名被糊开，无论法拉米尔怎么看都没有办法辨别出。他把注意力放在纸巾上，看出纸巾原本印有凹印logo的位置，具有一定长度的名字，还有一个过分的粗弧形。  
只能看出这么多了。法拉米尔不知道该怎么办，他甚至无法确定是否要相信这个所谓的线索。博罗米尔的确是在东区被发现，是巡逻警察找到的尸体，他们警局里的熟人立即通告给德内瑟，让他第一时间赶去。法拉米尔晚了一天才知道这个消息。他的世界崩溃，几乎要被吓昏，但等他稳定情绪后，胸口只留有一股淡淡的未曾来得及宣泄的悲伤，他厌恶自己对此的接受能力。德内瑟不让他接近尸体，他几乎把法拉米尔隔绝在外，除非他专门打听，不会有任何消息传到他这里。法拉米尔知道如果他不找人帮忙说话，他将被彻底踢出博罗米尔的世界。贝里冈德不够资格为法拉米尔求情，他带回来的消息让法拉米尔面无血色——博罗米尔被近距离从后脑射击，德内瑟因此决定取消瞻仰仪式。  
法拉米尔回想贝里冈德不知所措的面孔正用嘴巴一张一合地和他传达迟来的噩耗，不禁瑟缩。他把纸巾放好，思索着下一步。法拉米尔专门权衡了将这件事告诉德内瑟的利弊，最后自己妥协，除非有进一步的证据可以查出凶手和幕后主使，他将对德内瑟把住口风。博罗米尔的死让所有的家族都上了悬疑名单，目前还没有一个能排除悬疑。这甚至像一桩普通的谋杀，而不是处心积虑的谋杀，毫无背后价值可言，没有任何人从中获利。如果是私人恩怨，也不会用如此粗显的方式来解决。  
不远处开始有车开走的声音，法拉米尔看过去，发现几近黄昏，宾客正陆续离开。他想着要找伊姆拉希尔，就赶紧回去。  
伊姆拉希尔和所有人打了招呼后，就差等法拉米尔了。他的注意力都在会客厅，可法拉米尔从湖那边过来，穿过一堆张扬怒放的五彩斑斓的葬礼花堆，叫他过去。这画面造成的莫名差异让伊姆拉希尔一时没能开口说话。  
“伊姆拉希尔，我这边发生了怪事，但证据还不足，我不能告诉我的父亲。”法拉米尔朝外张望，确保没人留意这里，“我需要你帮我查查东区的生意，还有白塔楼和博罗米尔公寓这两个月的所有电话进出。”  
“东区的事你父亲一直在查，电话则要花点时间，可为什么要查博罗米尔公寓？”伊姆拉希尔诧异道，“发生了什么事？刚才是谁来见你？”  
“是博罗米尔临时雇佣的顾问，说他昨天往那打电话，有人接听了。”  
伊姆拉希尔往后仰了下头，夸张地叹口气，“这都是些什么？”  
“我只想确认这些事是否真的发生过，还有另外一件让我焦虑的事，可我想现在还不能告诉你，免得搞得人心惶惶。”  
“连我也不能说吗？”伊姆拉希尔虽然不确定，但他想着法拉米尔要查白塔楼的电话，猜得八九不离十。  
“越晚说越好，我希望最好不会有说的那天。”法拉米尔把掉落在肩膀上发皱的百合花瓣拂掉，“东区曾经有个失败的赌场计划是吗？负责人突然失踪的那个？”  
“德内瑟阁下就是在问这个，目前还没新线索，关于博罗米尔的事你父亲不会放过任何消息的。”  
法拉米尔知道父亲肯定要追查到底，但这种做法却一定程度令他反感，德内瑟这么做越发证实了博罗米尔已经过世的事实，让人无法回避。  
“总之就这两件事，”法拉米尔没打算把烟盒的事告诉伊姆拉希尔，“今天你为我做了太对，我再次由衷感谢。”  
“那本不该是需要向德内瑟阁下请求的事。”伊姆拉希尔指出。他拍拍法拉米尔，想让他知道他并没有做错什么，德内瑟往他身上施加太多压力了。  
“有其它需要，一定要找我。”他最后说道。

雇员正在收拾场地，抬走桌子，收起椅子。法拉米尔坐在吧台边，身后的人正一轮轮地将花搬出去，一时间空气里都是浓郁的花香流动。法拉米尔今天不打算见父亲，可贝里冈德或许还在另一头帮忙，抽不开身送他，所以他又将东西拿出摆在台面上，若有所思地盯着，片刻后他有些后悔，为什么要对伊姆拉希尔对此有所隐瞒。他孤立无援，没有人能分担他的疑虑，父亲已经放弃他了，正在找机会把他彻底踢出整个家族的运作，另外再用父子的关系绑死，不会放过他。这样的关系令人矛盾疲倦，得知博罗米尔的噩耗，法拉米尔独自痛苦之余，却也会想，如果死的是自己，是否会轻松很多？父亲会这么想的，从他哭红的眼睛里，法拉米尔能看出他在无声质问为什么死的不是他。  
法拉米尔走神地听着身后杂乱的搬运动静逐渐减小，意识到这一天即将过去，博罗米尔会永远留在这天，他则被时间推着往前，深入险境，每一天悲伤加重。他这样一想，突然真正察觉，今后他再也见不到博罗米尔，听不到他的声音，不能对他有所期待。恐惧缓慢真实地顺着脊椎蔓延而上，散布法拉米尔全身，他感到自己正被一股力量往下拽沉，耳鸣淹没他。终于他喘出口气，回到灯光昏暗的吧台边，眼泪不自觉地掉了下来。  
法拉米尔多希望这件事上能有转机。

3017年  
五大家族正在开会。他们包下海边酒店会议室的几层，加强防备，四处都有家族的保镖带着枪走动巡逻。  
法拉米尔自行去到酒店的一楼酒吧，在那打发时间，等待会议结束后的指示。他开了一夜的车，现在还未找到时机休息，说实话他想要咖啡多过威士忌。  
“一个人？”有人从后背靠近他，在他耳朵上方小声地问。  
“不介意再请你一杯？”那人不等法拉米尔回头，自顾自挤进两张固定高腿凳的间隙，紧紧靠着法拉米尔，带着一股特殊的烟味，同时把烟盒打火机一块拍在台面上。  
法拉米尔看着那个熟悉的白角牌香烟，应付地哼哼。  
博罗米尔抬头寻找酒保，发现居然没有人。  
“该死的酒吧，到处都是上油的木头，乌漆嘛黑，酒保还不在。”博罗米尔抱怨道。  
“他刚被叫走，”法拉米尔揉揉眉心，把自己的玻璃杯推给博罗米尔，“话说你怎么出来了？父亲不是要你一块开会吗？”  
博罗米尔亲昵地抓上法拉米尔的后颈，摇晃他两下，把整个人歪到自己怀里。法拉米尔懒得和他玩，顺着他意思挨过去，博罗米尔探低脖子，嘴巴紧紧贴上法拉米尔的耳朵。一股滚烫的呼吸后，是低沉的轰隆笑声。  
“我提早出来，见见你。”他的鼻子用力呼吸，鼻尖拱开耳朵上方柔软的金发。法拉米尔胸口发虚，他闭上眼睛，感到博罗米尔的手覆盖住自己放在台面的左手上，粗糙的五指指尖带着力度缓慢沿着手背抚摸到指甲那。博罗米尔逐渐加大力度，按摩那样来回抚摸，而后错开，贴着法拉米尔的指缝往回抓，有些发热的指腹紧紧压在手指间连接的细嫩皮肤上。法拉米尔掌心发痒，他低垂着目光，转向博罗米尔，没看他，而是看着那只手缓慢色情地将他的手抓紧——他也跟着握拳，把博罗米尔的手指温柔地握住。博罗米尔又揉了下他的后颈，隔着领子，专注且大力，按摩他紧绷的肌肉，然后沿着他的脊椎抚摸下去，接近腰位时抽离。  
法拉米尔忍住一声叹息。他抬眼看向博罗米尔，克制自己不要再靠近。  
“告诉我会议内容。”法拉米尔要求道。  
“会有新生意加入，但我想父亲不同意。”博罗米尔把法拉米尔的手抓起，放在嘴边亲了下。法拉米尔往后瞧，没有人注意这边。  
“他们意见不合，之后可能会有段艰难的磨合期。”博罗米尔对此轻描淡写。  
“是什么生意……”  
法拉米尔说到一半，从酒柜上的镜面瞥见父亲，他赶紧松开博罗米尔，僵硬地保持眼下的坐姿不动。博罗米尔显得心烦意乱，他拍拍法拉米尔肩膀，回到德内瑟那边。法拉米尔见德内瑟没看他，知道他不会被布置任务，可以去休息了。他准备离开吧台，发现博罗米尔的烟盒和打火机留在这。法拉米尔想着他无事可做，便从里面抽出一根烟点燃，在熟悉的烟味中出神。偶尔，他盯着那根烟，看着它通体白色的设计，滤嘴用一圈金色界限和烟身隔开。他不知道博罗米尔是怎么喜欢上这个牌子的。小时候法拉米尔见过家里长辈夹着这支香烟，在烟雾中对着他们微笑打招呼。稍大点他买了回去，没有抽的欲望，直到博罗米尔发现这包香烟，理所当然地顺走了。德内瑟对大儿子身上的烟味毫无意见，当他知道这包烟来自法拉米尔，大发雷霆，打了法拉米尔的手。博罗米尔内疚得发誓要戒烟，一直没成功过。  
法拉米尔不喜欢抽烟，他只是想回到一种熟悉的环境中。

夜里酒店出现骚动。  
法拉米尔从床上惊醒时，顺着落地窗外的光看到床边有个人影站立不动。他下意识跳开，外头的灯一亮，他看到博罗米尔的脸。  
“你为什么就不能好好进来？”法拉米尔大声埋怨，他从床上坐起，扶额叹气，“我差点就要揍你。”  
博罗米尔难得没回怼他，只是坐到法拉米尔让出的床位，散架般倒下。  
“外面发生了什么？”法拉米尔往外眺望，看着好几个人背着步枪，打着手电往漆黑的海面上照。一时间好几段光线交织错落，杂乱的人声从透气的窗口传进来。  
“他们在海面上找到一具尸体。”博罗米尔在昏暗里说道。  
法拉米尔察觉到博罗米尔心情低落，不好的预感压在心上。他想去窗边看看沙滩边的搜索进展，博罗米尔突然抓住他的手腕，不让他离开。  
“别去管那些了，”他用上示弱的语调，“过来陪陪我。”  
“你在说什么？”法拉米尔依旧坐着，没离开也没挣脱那只手。博罗米尔转而握住他的手掌，像酒吧里那样放在嘴边，留恋地吻了下，最后松开。他双手垫到脑后，眼睛被微弱的光照出点光，直直望着天花板。  
“父亲让我去处理一些事，需要离开一段时间……明天就走。”他说完，朝法拉米尔侧身躺，脸陷入一片黑暗中。法拉米尔知道他依旧睁着眼看向自己。  
“我想见了你再走，顺便拿回烟……你知道父亲不会留时间给我们道别的。”  
“有什么我能帮上忙的？”法拉米尔躺回去，博罗米尔立即搂住他，生怕他再次离开。  
“待在父亲身边，别出事。”博罗米尔亲亲他弟弟的额头，基本都亲在了头发上，“现在睡吧。”

3018年  
敲门声打断法拉米尔的走神。他和镜子里嘴巴有伤左脸发红的人对视，听着外头贝里冈德说，德内瑟要求他立即上车，去一个地方。法拉米尔没能止住血，他只有含着下唇，不断往里咽。贝里冈德在一旁低着头，没去看他。  
“德内瑟阁下要我开车带去你一处安全屋，暂离离开米纳思蒂里斯庄园。”他沮丧地说道，“他的态度很强硬。”  
法拉米尔咽下血，感到左脸渐渐发麻，左眼一直在麻木地流泪。身上的伤痛他暂时不想去理会了。  
他被送到那栋屋子，在半山腰上，邻居至少要走十分钟才能看到他们的屋顶。贝里冈德一开始还不想离开，他收拾出了沙发和茶几，还有房间的床，他打算帮法拉米尔掀开这栋屋子的所有防尘布，为他做一切他能帮上忙的事，但法拉米尔把他打发走，自己走进空旷安静的客厅，拉开落地窗，让晚风吹走他发烫的体温。  
大概一小时后，法拉米尔听到屋外院子有车的低沉动静，有人正试图进来。他毫不意外地从阳台回到客厅，站在角落的阴影里，看着博罗米尔开门进来。  
“是贝里冈德告诉你的？”法拉米尔问道，发肿的脸颊让他发音嘟囔，加上他的肺一直在疼，呼吸不稳。他控制好音调，不让博罗米尔察觉。  
博罗米尔吓了一跳。他环视一周才找到法拉米尔的位置，在他要走近前，法拉米尔叫他停下。  
“父亲不让我们再见面了，你最好别进来。”法拉米尔故作强硬地说道。  
“他居然趁我不在的时候这么对你！”博罗米尔不顾法拉米尔的阻止，他大步朝阴影走，伸手去找法拉米尔，“他们说他揍了你！”  
法拉米尔躲开，他动作过大，扯到后背的伤，像又被钝钝地打了一杖那样倒吸口气。  
博罗米尔停住动作，他不强迫法拉米尔出来，只能苦恼地抓着头发，束手无措。  
“我现在就去跟他谈。”他决定道。  
“别把事情弄得更糟。”法拉米尔踏出一步想拉住他，他的手伸出阴影，隐约可以看到手背上的擦伤——他赶紧收回去。  
“先让父亲消气吧，我不会有事的。”法拉米尔见博罗米尔在那着急，满脸负罪感，心里很不好受。  
“让我跟他说！”  
“不行！”法拉米尔发火了，他被博罗米尔的固执气得大吼，感到被蔑视。他随即离开客厅，进到房间把房门关上。反锁的瞬间博罗米尔正好把拳头砸在门上。  
“回去吧，别来烦我。”法拉米尔原本毫无睡意，但火气上来后，身体再也撑不住，让他累得倒在床上。  
博罗米尔又砸了一下，门几乎被推开。法拉米尔没理他，只是用手遮住脸，下意识地重复，“别来烦我。”  
门外安静了好一会儿，法拉米尔几乎以为博罗米尔离开了。他继续躺在床上，这个姿势压得他不舒服，但他懒得移动。  
“等结束手头上的事，我回来接你。”博罗米尔突然说道，他的语气平静，比砸门声更能刺激到法拉米尔，“我会说服父亲，他会听我的，只是，等我好吗？等我处理完家族的事……”  
法拉米尔没有回应，他僵硬地躺着，直到几乎睡过去。  
天一亮法拉米尔便醒了。昨晚的伤增加一倍的疼痛施加在身上，压着他。他不用看镜子都知道自己的脸肿起来，眼睛却相对好转，不再掉眼泪。他迟疑地环顾四周，想着他从未来过这里，视线落到院子，发现德内瑟的车停在那，不知道多久了。  
法拉米尔不清楚父亲把他送离别墅又来找他是什么意思。他不敢怠慢，从床上起来，发觉衣服还粘着褐色的血迹，没有一处整洁地方。他苦恼地坐在床边，试图让自己更加清醒以便面对眼下突发情况。  
幸好博罗米尔没有和父亲碰上。他自我安慰着。不过在他开房门前，发现门下被塞进一张不规则的纸片，捡起来才知道，博罗米尔把空烟盒撕开，在内壁空白的地方，潦草地画了只小船。  
法拉米尔艰难地笑笑。  
他出到客厅，看到剩余防尘布被掀开收起，有人给他做了简单的早餐放在茶几上。德内瑟正坐在沙发里，见到他出来，留意着他脸上的伤，脸色有些尴尬。法拉米尔没有看到其他人，他们似乎做好一切，等在屋子外头。  
“过来，坐下。”德内瑟像往日那样把法拉米尔叫过去，仿佛昨夜什么事都没发生。  
德内瑟来得太过突然太过意外，法拉米尔琢磨不出他是因为歉意还是有其它目的。他在德内瑟对面沙发落座，看着盘子里的早餐，没有胃口。  
“我是你父亲，所以我对你有责任。”德内瑟直接开口，“今后，你不能再和博罗米尔见面，不能联系他，不能打听。如果重要场合需要你们在场，那你要等到博罗米尔离开才能出现。”  
法拉米尔默不作声，德内瑟用手杖敲敲地板，法拉米尔才安静地抬眼看他。  
“我不想听到任何人对此提出意见，或者来帮你说话，博罗米尔也不行。如果你是个外人，我不会客气，但你毕竟是我的儿子（法拉米尔羞愧地垂下视线），所以我会用其它的方式来提醒你做得有多么错误……”  
法拉米尔察觉德内瑟没再继续往下说，他再次看回父亲，发现他正一脸阴云地盯着桌上烟灰缸里的烟蒂——白色滤嘴，和金色的一圈滤嘴分界线。  
法拉米尔瞬间放弃辩解的努力。德内瑟终于和昨晚的模样重合了，他一手抓起烟灰缸，猛地朝法拉米尔砸去。刺耳的破裂声瞬间在法拉米尔身后爆炸，他认命地闭上眼睛，而德内瑟起身，一手杖砸在他的手臂上。  
法拉米尔倒在沙发上，做好下一次暴力的心理准备，可那股痛击迟迟没有来临。他透过凌乱的头发，看着德内瑟把手杖压上他的脖子，让他保持姿势这么趴着。木质品通体冰冷坚硬，生疼地抵着法拉米尔的下颚骨，要把他碾碎，血管在皮下猛烈跳动来回冲涌。等他把手杖移开，法拉米尔依旧趴着没动。  
“我会把你送去一个谁也找不到的地方。”德内瑟用手杖掀开法拉米尔额前头发，又一次观察他脸上的伤，仿佛在欣赏杰作那样显得入迷。随后他离开客厅，留着门，叫外头的人把法拉米尔拉带上车，送到另一间安全屋去。  
法拉米尔盯着门口，直到那些人进来将他扶起，眼神一直涣散着。


End file.
